<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm just a man on the moon, I'm not comin' down anytime soon by blindforce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189131">I'm just a man on the moon, I'm not comin' down anytime soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindforce/pseuds/blindforce'>blindforce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corpse and friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Homesickness, Light Angst, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindforce/pseuds/blindforce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This ship would never feel like home, Corpse supposed. </p>
<p>No comfy bed decorated with fluffy blankets and multiple pillows. No wooden floors that provided some sense of homely feeling, no furniture or real much personality decorated the hallways of the ships, par the Halloween decorations, but it still didn't feel like home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corpse and friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm just a man on the moon, I'm not comin' down anytime soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello corpse stans how are we? &lt;3 </p>
<p>I wrote corpse with the looks of his among us character in mind, so he has horns :] I like them,,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse huffed, shaking his head, his hair shifting at the movement.</p>
<p>He opened the wires panel door, looking at the task inside with visible distaste before sighing and reaching out to the wires, connecting them together.</p>
<p>With a zap and small jump, he finished the task, pulling out a small touchscreen device and checking a task on the checklist that showed on the devices screen before shoving it back into his pocket.</p>
<p>Corpse turned, looking down the empty hallway, an uncomfortable feeling sinking in his stomach as he took in his surroundings for the millionth time since he boarded the ship.</p>
<p>It was... Plain. There were vents on the ground, a steady and cold air flow coming from them  small streamers decorated the walls in the colours orange and black, and the white walls with minimal patterns paired with the white marble floor provided no comfort.</p>
<p>This ship would never feel like home, Corpse supposed. <br/>No comfy bed decorated with fluffy blankets and multiple pillows. No wooden floors that provided some sense of homely feeling, no furniture or real much personality decorated the hallways of the ships, par the Halloween decorations, but it still didn't feel like home.</p>
<p>Corpse looked away from the streamers hanging on the wall, trudging down the hallway into cafeteria.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Corpse was not sure what particularly brought him here. He wasn't hungry, nor did he feel like grabbing a drink from the vending machine, but he guessed this was something familiar — walking senselessly around the place, boredom driving you crazy.</p>
<p>His fingers tapped on the table, his legs swinging beneath him as he looked off into the distance, eyes focusing on nothing.</p>
<p>He hadn't seen anyone all day, which wouldn't be particularly as weird if they weren't the exact same people who had ran around the ship the past week, sticking streamers and little bats and placing little fake pumpkins around every corner, excitement sparkling in their eyes.</p>
<p>It was starting to get unnerving, if he was honest.</p>
<p>Corpse felt a wave of tiredness overcome him, a yawn escpaing him. </p>
<p>He leaned down, his arms crossing themselves on the table, his head resting on them as his eyes fought to stay open, horns softly bumping into the flat surface of the table.</p>
<p>Blink. Blink. Blink.</p>
<p>He let out a yawn, eyes blurring as he looked at the wall across the room, Halloween decorations plastered all over it.</p>
<p>He felt his consciousness slowly dwindle, his arms and hands tingling from the lack of circulation.</p>
<p>He wished to go home.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes.</p>
<p>He hoped that there were still people waiting for him there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If u enjoyed reading this, a kudos or comment would mean a lot :00</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>